Wish Star
Wish Star appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Wish Star is a wishing/fortuneteller-themed outlaw serving Sledge and is the primary villain of the episode'' "Wishing for a Hero" which is the first part of the two-part season finale episode. Wish Star is sent by Sledge to obtain the Purple Energem by distracting the Rangers with wish cards that he enchants, making their wishes come true in the worst way. He first encounters Fury at a construction site were he was watching the Rangers, Fury was about to send Wish Star back to jail so that he can take the Purple Energem, but Wish Star used his Wishing Cards to freeze Fury in place, allowing him to escape before Fury could catch him, he stumble to a fortuneteller and gets an idea, he placed his Nightmare Wish Curses on each of the Rangers' wishing cards, Wish Star is later encountered by the Red Ranger who accidentally runs into him after he runs after a man who looks like his father, and did battle with him, he had the upper hand, and was about to strike the Red Ranger down, but before he could, the Pink Ranger comes in and blasts Wish Star with her Dino Blade Blaster, causing him to run away, he later returns and blasts both Kendall Morgan, Heckyl, the Red, Pink, Blue, Black, Green and Gold Rangers before Keckyl could obtain the Purple Energem and snags it, which cause Heckyl to run away, unfortunately, Fury comes in with a wishing card that says "''EXPLODE!", for which he throws it right at Wish Star, causing explosions to appear and makes Wish Star drop the Energem, for which Fury catches it and escapes into Sledge's Ship, afterwords, the Rangers morphs and did battle with Wish Star, he had the upper hand thanks to his Wishing Cards, but the Blue Ranger was able to use his Stego Shield to defect the Bamboo Blast, with the Triple Spike's Dino Peer and the T-Rex Chopper's Dino Blast, they were able to do major harm on Wish Star and with the Dino Spike Charger Final Strike, they were able to defeat him, then Sledge enlarge Wish Star with the Magna Beam, and the Rangers summon the Dino Zords and form the Dino Charge Megazord's Ankylo-Pachy formation to take on Wish Star, they had the upper hand at first, but Wish Star summons two Vivix Zords to hold down the Megazord, but they were easily dispatch by the Ptera Zord's Ptera Lighting Blitz, allowing the Megazord to break free and push back the Vivix Zords back at Wish Star, with the Dino Charge Megazord's Pachy Zord Wreaking Ball Final Strike, both Wish Star and the two Vivix Zords were destroyed once and for all. When faced with the prospect of his freedom slipping through his fingers, he attacked Fury to escape but only so he can gain a Energem so Sledge would let him go. Powers and Abilities * '''Nightmare Wish: '''Wish Star has the ability to make peoples' wishes come true, but it will later turn into a nightmare. * '''Vivix Zord Summoning: '''When enlarge, Wish Star can summon Vivix Zords to aid him it battle with the Dino Charge Rangers' Megazords. Arsenals * '''Wishing Card: '''Wish Star has a supply of colored cards, what he writes in becomes true. * '''Bamboo Staff: '''Wish Star is armed with a bamboo-like staff for combat. ** '''Bamboo Blast: '''Wish Star can fire yellow energy lasers from his staff. See Also * Debo Tanabanta Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Ross Girven Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe